The spinal column is a complex system of bones and connective tissues that provide support for the human body and protection for the spinal cord and nerves. The adult spine includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion contains twenty-four discrete bones, which are subdivided into three areas including seven cervical vertebrae, twelve thoracic vertebrae, and five lumbar vertebrae. The lower portion includes the sacral and coccygeal bones. The cylindrical shaped bones, called vertebral bodies, progressively increase in size from the upper portion downwards to the lower portion.
An intervertebral disc along with two posterior facet joints cushion and dampen the various translational and rotational forces exerted upon the spinal column. The intervertebral disc is a spacer located between two vertebral bodies. The facets provide stability to the posterior portion of adjacent vertebrae. The spinal cord is housed in the canal of the vertebral bodies. It is protected posteriorly by the lamina. The lamina is a curved surface with three main protrusions. Two transverse processes extend laterally from the lamina, while the spinous process extends caudally and posteriorly. The vertebral bodies and lamina are connected by a bone bridge called the pedicle.
The spine is a flexible structure capable of a large range of motion. There are various disorders, diseases, and types of injury, which restrict the range of motion of the spine or interfere with important elements of the nervous system. The problems include, but are not limited to, scoliosis, kyphosis, excessive lordosis, spondylolisthesis, slipped or ruptured disc, degenerative disc disease, vertebral body fracture, and tumors. Persons suffering from any of the above conditions typically experience extreme and/or debilitating pain, and often times diminished nerve function. These conditions and their treatments can be further complicated if the patient is suffering from osteoporosis, or bone tissue thinning and loss of bone density.
Spinal fixation apparatuses are widely employed in surgical processes for correcting spinal injuries and diseases. When the disc has degenerated to the point of requiring removal, there are a variety of interbody implants that are utilized to take the place of the disc. These include interbody spacers, metal cages, and cadaver and human bone implants. In order to facilitate stabilizing the spine and keeping the interbody implant in position, other spinal fixation apparatuses are commonly employed, such as bone screws and spinal rods to connect the interbody implant with the cranial and caudal vertebrae. In complex spine cases, such as scoliosis, and minimally invasive surgical procedures, it is often challenging to insert bone screws and align them with a spinal rod.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that easily and reliably implants a bone screw and captures a spinal rod for complete reduction of the spinal rod into a saddle of the bone screw.